Don't Make The Same Mistakes I Did
by writing-mysavior
Summary: amy had her baby 5 months ago and ashley gets her first serious boyfriend and amy's worried she'll make the same mistakes. bad summary good story. rated T for language and some content. 5 more reviews for next chapter!come on guys! peace and love!
1. A Third Date

Chapter 1: A Third Date

Chapter 1: A Third Date

Hey, hey guys and gals!! No, no, I am not a newbie to Fan Fic, I have been here for almost 2 years but awhile ago like last spring (yikes I haven't been here in a while) I had way too many stories to keep up with and I was swamped with chapters to update, had major, major writer's block, and a ton of school work. So, I deleted ALL my stories and started on a fresh start but nothing was post worthy so I took a (long) break and now I have a good idea so hopefully it goes good. By the way, my old name was Idina is my Elphie if you guys read some of my old stuff. Also, enjoy!

Ashley came storming out of her room in a dark, dark denim mini skirt and a black lace tank top and a 3 quarter sleeve black half sweater that only went down little ways under her bust.

"Amy! Where's my necklace" she yelled for her sister.

"Ashley, be quiet I'm trying to put Lilly down, it's bed time" she said walking into the room jiggling Lilly in one arm feeding her a bottle in the other.

Lilly is Amy and Ricky's daughter who she had 5 months ago.

"I think I hung it from your mirror"

"Ergghh, fine" she said hustling back into her room and seeing her homemade necklace hanging right where her sister said it was. She made it a couple of weeks ago with string and a bunch of trinkets including her favorite, the seat number that the boy she's been dating, Austin, ripped off when they went to the movies on their first date, it was the number on his seat. She put it over her hair full of soft waves and went to Amy who was in the baby's room rocking in the rocking chair.

Ashley giggled, "You don't know how grown up you look"

Amy sighed, "Shut up, what do you want Ashley"

"Can I wear your grey flats?"

"Fine, I better get them back though!"

Ashley went into Amy's room and just took in everything, the cradle, baby blankets, some baby clothes, a couple of toys, then Amy's stuff. She still couldn't believe Amy had a baby at 15 years old, she shook her head. She grabbed the flats just as the door bell rang. She slipped them on while jogging to the door.

"I got it!" she yelled to her sister's annoyance.

She opened the door and Austin was there with his hands in his jean pockets rocking back and forth, his beautiful medium length shaggy dirty blonde hair was perfect and his emerald green eyes were piercing and soft and loving at the same time. He was wearing with his jeans a dark grey polo plus the string bracelet she made him.

"Uhh, hi" he said awkwardly.

"Hi" she said

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Uhh, you look really pretty"

"Thanks" she said in her husky voice.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, one second"

She grabbed her purse and hurried to the baby's room.

"I'm leaving," she said, "tell mom when she gets back I'll be back at curfew"

"Bye, have fun"

Ashley went to Austin's mom's car and they went to the movies.

In the middle of the movie, Austin leaned over and held Ashley's hand with one arm and had his arm around her with another. Ashley never had her first kiss and she was really worried it was going to happen soon.

Austin and Ashley just happened to turn their heads at the same time. They smiled at each other and Austin turned his head and they both leaned in and they positioned their heads awkwardly as their lips brushed oh so slightly. And they both backed of.

_Dammit. _Austin thought.

"Austin…"Ashley whispered.

Austin turned his head to answer but immediately took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply. Ashley surprised tensed up but relaxed and got into it. After a few seconds they pulled up still holding each others face.

"I really like you Austin"

"I really like you too" Austin chuckled and whispered back.

He gave her one more quick kiss and they snuggled up and finished watching the movie still holding hands. Oh, young love.

When they got to the house Austin had his mom drop them off a house over. They held hands and walked to the front door.

"Well, I guess this is it" he said

"Alright," she said, "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Do you want to you know, say good bye"

Ashley giggled and started kissing him.

A second later the door opened and they pulled away.

"Oh, hi"

Teehee. I hope you liked it. If you did please review I know it was sorta a cliff hanger but next chapter will be a lot better. I am only going to write another chapter if I get at least 5 reviews! REMEMBER REVIEW!

xo writing-mysavior


	2. Fights

Chapter 2: Fights, Fights Are No Fun

**A/N (I promise it's a short one): Wow, guys. Way to live up to my expectations. I said I would add another chapter is I got 5 reviews, and that's not asking a lot, at all. I got one review immediately and then a couple days ago another, that's when I remembered I had this story. Now thank you to those two that reviewed, **_**ilovenat1995**_** and **_**secretlifefreak**_**, and because of that I am dedicating this chapter to you. So everyone else, if you want more after this chapter, REVIEW! Now on with the conflict…OOPS! A spoiler…sorry…lol**

(Last line continued from last chapter) "Oh, hi" Amy said surprised but anger glowing in her eyes, "I, uhh, thought I heard something."

Ashley was giving Amy death stares.

"Our fault, no problem," Austin said slightly embarrassed. Amy was so mad she didn't even look at him, she just kept glaring at Ashley as did Ashley back to her.

"I'll call you, Ash" he said quickly and leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek, he wasn't going to pull any lip action with a furious Amy there.

Before he could reach her, Amy snapped her head up saying harshly, "I don't think that's necessary, come on Ashley, you're going to be late for curfew"

Ashley snapped her head up to whip something back at Amy but as Ashley opened her mouth to say something Amy stopped her, "Don't want to hear it, in, now"

Ashley could not believe it, who did her sister think she was, she changed so much since having Lilly.

Ashley had a dark thought.

"Byeee" she said seductively crushing her lips against Austin's catching him off guard as they slowly kissed.

"ASHLEY" Amy barked as Ashley pulled back slowly keeping their lips touching just a little.

"I'll miss you" she said seductively again purposely driving her sister crazy.

Amy pulled her in my her hand slamming the door leaving Austin there mesmerized, mouth open trying to figure out what just happened, her didn't care, that was amazing.

"What the HELL were you thinking" Amy yelled once the door was shut a little too loudly.

"Well, I was thinking, that I like him and it's about time I had my first kiss!"

"KissES!" Amy shrieked, "from what I saw, that didn't look as an awkward first kiss"

"So?" Ashley said, she really didn't understand what the problem was, well that last kiss was a little too far but he was just going to give me a peck on the cheek to say goodbye and she flipped, I had to get back at her somehow! She thought.

"So?!" Amy lost it, "you are barely 14 years old and you are kissing boys like that!"

"I just did that last kiss to bother you because you were being obnoxious, nothing bad happened, you need to calm down, we just had one kiss in the movie theater and one, SHORT kiss goodbye, we just started kissing when you opened the door!"

"I don't care Ashley, you are sooooo glad mom's not home yet or I would be getting her out here"

"What's your problem Amy!" Ashley lost it, she couldn't stand there being accused like she was the bad guy, she did nothing wrong, "you are not my mother you are barely 2 years older then me and you act like you are 30 years old, you are nothing like and will never be a mother!"

"I am a mother Ashley!" Amy shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Oops, Ashley thought, I went too far.

"When I made that mistake with Ricky and had Lilly I decided that I am responsible for another human being that I now have motherly instincts and you have no right to judge me like that so go do what you want but you WILL NOT on my watch make the same mistakes I did, YOU HEAR ME! WILL NOT! Until you're married, YOU GOT ME ASHLEY!"

Ashley shook her head yes and felt tears coming on, "I understand"

Lilly started crying loudly.

Amy dropped her hands from the air giving up, "Thank you for that" she said sarcastically pointing at her room where Lilly was crying, we had woke her up.

She raced into the room and Ashley stood there taking in everything Amy had said.

YAYYY! I hope you liked it. Okay so I have 2 reviews now and if I get to 5 I will write another, okay!? SO REVIEWWW! Things you like, things you want me to work on, things you want to see in newer chapters, etc. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! xo


	3. The Aftershock

Chapter 2: The Aftershock

**A/N: HEYYALLL! :) Sorry it took so long to update. I feel really bad because you guys have been really loyal and made my expectations. I just couldn't think of what to do for the next chapter so I kept re-reading the chapters and I couldn't come up with anything. Then I just re-read the reviews and I saw one that caught my eye. So, to that one that caught my eye, **_**secretlifefreak**_** this one's dedicated to you, again. lol **

Ashley trudged to bed. She was exhilarated from being with and kissing Austin but was immediately brought back down by the fight with Amy and was now, exhausted.

She put on her black silk pajamas and slid in between the sheets. She laid there with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. Then, she broke down crying. She cried until she fell asleep.

In the morning, she woke up and her eyes felt heavy. She looked in the mirror and her eyes were so swollen from crying. She couldn't believe it, over something so stupid. She checked her phone and she had a text from Austin.

**From Austin 9:13 am: **I had a great time last night, Ash.

She smiled brightly. It lifted her spirits a little.

**Sent to Austin 10:06 am: **Me too Austin. I'll call you later. Okay?

She set down her phone and opened her door. Time to make things right with Amy.

She went into the kitchen. Where ALL the important conversations seemed to happen.

Amy was at the kitchen table feeding Lilly in one arm and eating eggs in another. Took some serious skill.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" Ashley put simply

She went to the cupboard and grabbed the cereal; she also picked up the milk, a bowl and spoon.

She sat down and they ate in complete silence. When Ashley finished she put her dishes in the dishwasher and started to walk out of the kitchen when Amy stopped her.

"Ashley, Lilly is going down for a nap right now, after I put her down, can I talk to you for a minute in the living room?"

"Sure" Ashley said strutting out and going back to her room and closing the door.

She called Austin and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey" he said anxiously.

"Hi" Ashley giggled, "what's up"

"Well to be honest, and kinda corny, I miss you"

"Ha" Ashley said being her normal self.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Just hanging out"

"Aren't well all"

"Very true"

"Hey, do you want to chill tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah! Most definitely, what will we do?"

"Well our first three dates were at the movies, so I was thinking, picnic in my furnished basement and we could, just talk"

"Yeah that would be tons of fun" Ashley said a little sarcastically but not meaning to.

"ASHLEY!" Amy said calling for her.

"My sister wants me; I gotta go, see ya"

"Bye" he said

I went into the living room and sat on the couch and faced Amy.

"Ashley, I want to apologize for last night"

"Yeah, Amy, I'm really sorry, I said things that were outta hand, and should have"

"You're forgiven but Ashley I need you to do something important for me."

"Yeah sure, anything"

"You need to break up with Austin"

"WHAT!" she said jumping up.

"I think he's too experienced and you will get hurt eventually"

"Well I don't this is ridiculous!"

"YOU WILL NOT GET PREGNANT!"

"I WON'T GET PREGNANT, OKAY, I HAVE NO INTEREST IN SEX, NO INTEREST IN BABIES, NO INTEREST IN HAVING SEX SO WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST AMY"

"Ashley! You have to trust me!"

"NO AMY! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD NO CLUE WHAT YOU WERE GETTING INTO AND HAD SEX WITH RICKY AND GOT PREGANANT DOESN'T MEAN I WILL! I AM NOT AS INNOCENT AS YOU! I WILL KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING AND I'M GETTING A LITTLE TIRED OF YOU GOING ON ABOUT YOUR MISTAKE, BECAUSE ONE, I KNOW, AND I WILL MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO ME AND TWO BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO STOP DWELLING ON THE PAST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL WHO DOESN'T NEED TO BE BROUGHT UP LEARNING ABOUT THIS BUT EDUCATED NOT TO GET PREGNANT, SO SHUT UP, I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE AND HELPFUL BUT I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!"

Amy started to cry. Then, scream.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE ASHLEY! BUT I DIDN'T KNOW AS MUCH ABOUT SEX THEN YOU DO OKAY! I KNOW I WAS INNOCENT BUT YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX UNTIL YOU TRULY LOVE SOMEONE AND WITH PROTECTION! I AM TELLING YOU AUSTIN IS DANGEROUS YOU NEED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM, I BET MOM AND DAD WILL AGREE WITH ME"

"I CAN'T STAND YOU, GO TO HELL!"

"BACK AT YOU"

Ashley walked into her room and slammed the door. Who does she think she is?

------x-------------------x------------------x------------------x---------------x----------x----------

Hope you loved it. I have 9 reviews right now and it has to go to 15 for another chapter. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS! xoxo


	4. Surprises Aren't Always Fun

**A/N: Better review this time or not another chapter. I mean it. 5 reviews.**

Chapter 4: Surprises Aren't Always Fun

Ashley slammed her door and whipped out her phone.

**Ashley:** See you in 15 minutes?

**Austin: **Sure. See you then, beautiful.

She got ready in a black skirt and black lace tights and just a blue scoop neck shirt and low black boots. She snuck around Amy and found her dad.

"Can you drive me to a friend's house?"

"A friend's house?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh my god, yes, dad"

"Well, okay then, let's go"

Ashley got in the car and was dropped off at Austin's house. She knocked on the door.

"Hi-" he said Ashley cut him off with wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up and him her holding her as she gave him a long passionate kiss. After a couple of seconds, he traced his tongue along her bottom lip trying to push through her teeth. He did and for a second their mouths mashed perfectly together. She pulled back quickly.

"That was unlike me"

"I know, I'm sorry I took advantage of it"

"I just need someone right now, my sister, she's just, not herself, and its making me upset"

"I understand, and I should be supportive instead, I just took advantage of that kiss…"

"Austin, stop, you didn't take advantage, I…I kinda wanted to, is anyone home?"

"They said you could come over, they just went out to the grocery store"

He had is hands on Ashley's hips, he brought her in for just a soft kiss; she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist seductively and held his face as she made out with him. He brought her more inside the door closing behind them. He brought her to the couch and placed her down carefully. He was leaning on top of her them making out. He felt up her curves slowly making his way under her shirt until his finger tips were touching the under wire of her bra. His hands were cold as they started to slip…

"Stop" Ashley said pushing him off lightly.

He kept kissing her cheek and neck making his way back to her lips.

"No really," he pulled off pulling her up to sit normally, hand on her knee, one arm around the small of her back, "way too fast, I like you just, I really didn't think this over, I really never have been a real relationship"

He sighed heavily and scratched his back awkwardly, "Well, okay, well, yeah, I don't know what to say"

"Then, I'm gonna go, it was a mistake coming here and I am NOT proud"

"It's fine, it's fine, call you tomorrow" he kissed her on the cheek and Ashley smile and the decided to walk home, it wasn't that far maybe a couple, few miles.

She just was thinking about what a mistake that was, good thing it didn't go too far.

She got home.

"What's the matter, Ashley? Sex with Austin not what you expected?"

"WHAT?!" her head snapped, she just started crying, "that didn't happen and it never will, and I am tired that you aren't trusting me, I am careful, okay," she was screaming now, "we were just kissing and he tried to go farther and go to second base but I, I stopped him and said it was too fast and I had to think and I left, I need you to trust me"

She ran out the door, she wanted to talk to Austin she needed to he always said the right thing, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, she just ran. She knocked on the front door. No answer, she went around to the side door…

She stopped dead in her tracks as she passed the side window. There, on the same couch, practically in the same position was, Austin, with his shirt off, and another girl, with her shirt, going to 1st, 2nd, and she ran as they were moving their way towards 3rd.

She bawled, bawled all the way home.

"Ashley?" Amy asked sweetly as she ran through the door moving her way towards her room panting. That was a lot of exercise going back and forth.

"Don't TALK to me Amy, I hate you, I hate you're right just go the hell away"

She slammed her door and hid under the covers crying and crying until her phone buzzed.

_**Austin:**_ Hey sweetie, I really miss you, even though you left and we upset, you were amazing today, I never felt so close or had that great of a kiss before. Get together again tomorrow?

She wondered what he told the girl as an excuse.

_**Ashley:**_ Douche bag. I'll pass. Stay away from me you asshole pig.

She pressed block and threw her phone across the room until it hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Just like her heart and dignity.

----------------x------------------x--------------------x-------------------------x-----------------

Hope you love love LOVED it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Shpanks!


End file.
